


The Kinder Side of Winter: Accompanying Art

by Errantry (Hecateae)



Series: Collaboratives [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: 2014, Art, Gen, Other, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Errantry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Jade Dragoness's "The Kinder Side of Winter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinder Side of Winter: Accompanying Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kinder Side of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473469) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



> The fic to which these illustrations belong can be found: [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1473469)

 

  


> _“Mr. Marcone,” Vadderung rumbled out. “I would've called ahead but I'm afraid that time is of the essence.”_
> 
> _I didn't question how he managed to get past the front guards. Vadderung was a tall man, who radiated power of such magnitude, that even I, with my magically dulled non-wizardly senses, could feel the ponderous weight of it. It hovered in the room like a mountain poised to bury me, entombing me, should I make just one misstep to bring it crashing down. Around this man I was too aware of my vulnerabilities but I careful not to let my wariness show in my body language or vocal tone._
> 
> _Vadderung had come to onto my property uninvited. The rights accorded to me as the Baron of Chicago meant that I had full authority to decided how to address this incursion, whether violently or not. But considering the benefits derived from our current business arrangement I was inclined to remain a cordial – however unexpected – host._
> 
> _“Then we have business to discuss?” I asked politely._

__

> _I held out my hand, tugging off the thin leather glove which had kept the cold from slowing down my reflexes. The snowflake-gem settled into the cup of my palm, fitting perfectly, as if it had been shaped with me in mind. As I studied it, the center of the snowflake shifted again so that the geometric pattern became the face of a muscle-bound boar with tusks like razors. It looked up at me and grunted soundlessly. I blinked and the image dissolved back into geometric patterns and sparking light._
> 
>  

> _Gard and Hendricks, taking advantage of the distraction we had provided, launched their attack._

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to the mods over a [Small Fandom Big Bang](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/) for setting things up and keeping the event running smoothly, another thanks to Jade Dragoness whose fic is gorgeous and inspiring and so very much fun to read. It has been a pleasure working with you all, even with the craziness of my schedules cutting into the time.


End file.
